Crystal is coming to town
Crystal is coming to town is a stop-motion / animated Christmas television special, produced by Rankin/Bass and Nickelodeon and by Steven universe . . The film tells the story of how Crystal , and several things came to be. Synopsis The story begins in a town called Royal woods , which is the home of the loud house A baby arrives on his doorstep, with a name tag reading Joycln and note requesting that Rita and Sr Lynn raise the child as there own with love and care. However,They angrily orders there daughter, Lori, to take the baby to the "Orphanage On the way there, a gust of wind blows both door and baby far away from Lori . The wind then bring the baby to the other side of the mountain, to Beach city where he is found by the crystal jems by the name made up of 3 gems led by their leader Garnet. They adopt the baby and name him “Crystal.” A few years later, Crystal hopes that he can one day restore the gems However, the fact that the gems can't pass the mountains without coming across the Winter Warlock has kept them from doing so. When Crystal fused together in his permanent form (Similar to Opal )to go to Royal woods Meanwhile Lincoln is framed for destroying christmas ( By Lynn ) The family declares that Christmas is canceled and sentanced him to his room and they made a rule " Lincoln should not have everything" Before Crystal makes it into the town, he meets a Boy named Lincoln. Once he enters the town, he meets Lincoln by a water fountain before Crystal could give Lincoln as well a Magic weapon ( In a Present ) he is stopped by Lori Loud She is at first rude to Crystal But Crystal explains that Lincoln Needed something But Lori Doesn't Bother She grabbed to present From crystal and smashed it with her boot. close to tears Lincoln was devastated at this. Then Crystal explains to Lincoln that the weapon is made from Gems, and that they can never completely disappear, only take the form of summer rain, until next December. With a gust of his powers to summon from the top of his gem and magically changes the weapon into a magical weapon Before Crystal can put the finishing touch on Lincoln. Growing frustrated with her inability to stop Crystal she plans to tell on mom and dad. hearing that Lincoln still cannot survive for long in the cold weather, Crystal asks Ronnie Anne who might be able to help them. Ronnie suggests (by pantomiming) the President of the United States and the United States Marines, before suggesting Santa Claus. Crystal agrees, and promptly takes credit for the idea herself (much to Ronnie Anne's dismay). Ronnie goes to get Santa, but The loud siblings then confronts Crystal and Lincoln once more and blows out Their campfire. Crystal and Lincoln are again forced to flee, this time with Lincoln riding on Crystals back as he slides head-first down a hill. At the bottom of the slope, Lincoln and Crystal discover a greenhouse filled with Christmas poinsettias. Despite Lincolns objections, Crystal steps inside the warm greenhouse with him suggesting that he could afford to lose a little weight while he warms up. Unfortunately, the siblings catches up to them immediately after and finds them in the greenhouse. the Siblings breaks into the room where Crystal has went into and confronts him. Defending Lincoln, Crystal yells at Lori to leave him alone, but Lynn refuses, saying that he and Crystal have seen too much of Their plan. Crystal tries to reason with Luna by telling Her things don't have to be the way they are, only for Rita to say that they has no choice since Grounded isn't enough anymore . A shocked and enraged Crystal asks Lisa if grounding is worth saving Christmas, to which The siblings declaring that the'll Ground Lincoln to save Xmas, and that the'll silence anyone who gets in his way. After knocking his former friend aside,The siblings tries to grab Lincoln from His flower bed, but they instead grabs Ronnie Anne ( who Is in tears ), leaving Them shocked and confused. Just then, the door goes up to reveal that Santa Claus was behind the controls this whole time. Santa , who has recorded the entire confrontation, plays back his favorite part to where The siblings reveals There plot to Ground Lincoln children as he watches in shock and bewilderment. With this incriminating evidence, the Angry Parents turns on The siblings and then they apologized to Lincoln for destroying Christmas and . As the siblings is being dragged away, Lori angrily blames Crystal for "destroying" Christmas ., saying it will only get worse because of him the film ends Lincoln, Crystal , Ronnie and Santa as Royal woods begins to sing "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town". The film's closing scene has Crystal waving to the viewers